A Moment in Time
by AudeliaMarlowe
Summary: The female doctor played by Joanna Lumley from Curse of Fatal Death and the Richard E. Grant doctor from Scream of the Shalka meet. They have sex, of course. REG Doctor is also early 1st Doctor here. Mentions Doctor/Master, subtly implied Doctor/Rani.


The Master got up from their table at the tiny sidewalk cafe. "I'll be right back, dear," he said. "But I think I just saw... um... a Dalek."

"A Dalek!" The Doctor jumped up. "Where is it? Let me-"

"No, uh, you just stay here. I have to run off now." And the Doctor swore she saw him wink at someone in the distance.

The Doctor still hesitated, but figured he had a reason for running off, even if it wasn't a Dalek. He'd be back. Since her regeneration, their love life had been even better than in their Academy days. That was so long ago, back when they were little Theta and Koschei. She'd always loved the Master. When she left Gallifrey on that stolen TARDIS, she'd made a robot in his likeness, but it wasn't the same. The female Doctor took a sip of her tea, smiled, and then remembered. That had to be the reason that the Master had run away from her!

She stood up again, the wind whipping through her new wavy blonde hair as she turned around. "Doctor!" she cried, seeing her former self right where she expected him.

The man with the sunken eyes stared at her in confusion, and for a moment she missed being a man.

She missed that body. It had taken her so far, from birth all the way to her first regeneration. Not like the way she'd run through regenerations these days. Good thing there was no limit anymore. The only good thing about the Time War. The Time Lords could live out all 508 lives, and she could be with the Master nearly forever. The last two Time Lords. But she missed the old days.

He walked towards her. "Who are you?" he finally said in that accusing voice that tried so hard to be authoritative and mature. She couldn't help but laugh as she recalled this conversation, so many hundred years ago. She'd just started traveling back then.

"I'm you. Just look at me!"

"No you're not. That's ridiculous..." he protested again, before looking in her eyes and realizing the truth.

"Sit down," she told him.

"I still don't believe it," he said, his face softening. "I turn into a woman?"

"Well, you always knew it was possible. Any color, any sex. Any body. We don't really get to pick."

"But... I'm a woman! And I'm pretty!" He seemed to not be able to close his mouth.

"Thank you, dear. I'm still getting used to it, honestly."

"What's happening to you-I mean me- when you're me. Are you traveling with anybody or is it still just the MasterBot and me? Where have I been?"

"No spoilers," she scolded, before realizing what she'd said.

"What's spoilers? What are you talking about?"

"Dear me, you have so much to learn. So many people to love, to lose, to save. So many hundreds of years in time and space. You'll forget things. You'll learn to lie. But you'll do so much good. That's all I'll tell you, and even that's self-centered."

"Have I always been this vague? It's infuriating!" He pretended to be upset.

"You're not going to get anywhere like that, especially since I know exactly what you're thinking. I also know that you've been staring at my breasts ever since I called over to you. Though that one would still be obvious even if I wasn't a future you. Here's another tip, learn to be more secretive about that kind of thing." she smiled, and finished the rest of her tea.

He blushed.

She lowered her voice "Oh yes, and I also remember what's going on in your pants. You young thing. I was so wild back then."

He leaned in. "I bet I still am."

"What can I say, you know yourself." She sat up. "How about showing me around the old TARDIS. I can't even remember what desktop theme you've got running on her."

"It's a nice one," he said, awkwardly.

"Have you found the swimming pool yet?"

"There's a swimming pool?"

"Oh, that's right. Well, there will be now. Let's head out."

Back at the TARDIS, the two Doctors found the MasterBot messing with some repairs on the controls.

"Hello, Doctor!" the robot said cheerfully. "Who've you brought to the TARDIS?"

"Just a friend," he replied.

"Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine! Hello!"

"Hello, nice to meet you. What a lovely TARDIS you've got."

"Thank you. But you forgot the 'bigger on the inside' part. That's my favorite, when people come back and they say how much bigger it is on the inside." The robot still smiled.

"Okay, time for you to turn off." The female Doctor pressed the robot Master up against the control panel he was working on and flipped his off switch. A piece fell off of the control panel.

"You've broken the chameleon circuit!" The male Doctor was aghast.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. Oops, sorry. Good thing you like the color blue."

"How clumsy have I gotten in my old age!" He exclaimed, following her down a corridor.

"Hush. Now where is that swimming pool? Oh yeah, it's just down this way."

"I swear, I don't have a swimming pool."

"You do now," she said, opening the door with a flourish. "The TARDIS knows what I want. And she likes me."

"Wow. Fancy. I didn't know I could do that!" He was impressed.

"It's nice, isn't it? You'll get a bit too carried away with it, about seven or eight bodies from now. But it's handy."

"I'll say. Ohh, nice waterfall! Wait, is that a hot tub behind it?" There was that childlike wonder that he tried so hard to conceal.

The female Doctor giggled. "Yep, it's a hot tub. Care to join me?" She walked over to the waterfall and he followed without a word.

She started to take off her clothes.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"It's time for a swim."

"I'm sure I have a swimsuit around here somewhere..."

"Wardrobe room is about a mile down the hallway. I'm feeling a little too lazy for the hike." She winked at her younger self and stripped down to her new, uncomfortable bra and a pair of men's boxers.

"Nice pants," he snickered.

"Hey, I've only been a woman for about a week and half. I'm easing myself into things.

"Understandable," he replied. "I'm glad I have a while before I have to deal with it."

He stood there awkwardly as she got in the water. "Come on in!" she yelled over the rushing waterfall, "The water's fine."

Mumbling something, he took off everything but his own boxers and joined her.

"There we go! Ah, this is lovely. I miss my swimming pool room. I'll have to make another soon," she said, letting herself sink down under the warm water. She swam over, and resurfaced next to her younger self.

"Hello," he said. "You're very close."

"Oh, stop talking," she said, and kissed his lips. Her lips. Her old lips, back when they were his.

It was the strangest sensation, to be kissing yourself. The female Doctor had forgotten how strange and how good it felt. His tongue tasted so familiar... she moved and kissed him below his right ear, where Koschei always had. He moaned.

He ran his hands over her still-new body and all its curves. Breasts, real breasts that would someday be his. How did she not spend all day playing with them?

"I did, for the first three days," she answered without him having to ask.

"I want..."

"I know you do," she replied. "But not just yet. There."

She pulled away, and turned towards a room behind the hot tub that hadn't been there before.

"Oh, you are good!" He laughed.

"I told you, the TARDIS likes me. Now come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the little room.

The hot tub's steps led right up to the door of a dimly lit bedroom with a big Earth-style bed in the middle.

They ran to the bed and ripped the wet underclothes off of each other. He marveled at her body. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Does that even count as a compliment, since I'm you and you're me? But thank you. And I know, I told you, three days. It'll be yours eventually."

"I want it now," he said, trying to be sexy and failing. They both laughed, holding onto each other's naked bodies.

She rolled on top of him. "I miss being you." She kissed below his ear again, and then moved down across the thin body she knew so well.

She took his whole cock in her mouth, as he made gasping noises that she recognized as his sounds of pure pleasure. She felt herself getting wet as she remembered how amazing that had felt. The female Doctor stopped and started, licking him up and down and teasing him endlessly until he felt like he was about to explode. Just the way he liked.

She rolled over. "Get on top of me! I want to feel what it's like to be fucked by myself!"

He followed her orders and slid right into her. She was so warm and wet and oh! perfect. Every move was perfect, exactly what they both needed.

He bit at her nipples and squeezed those unbelievable breasts that he'd see again, hundreds of years later. Could she stay in his TARDIS for a while? He didn't want to give her up.

They took it slow, neither of them wanting it to end. But finally, as they thrust into each other, a wave of energy rolled through the two Doctors as time seemed to stop. They came at the same time, screaming with pleasure.

They stopped moving, and just lay there panting. He was still inside her- himself. Neither of them wanted to move their hot, wet, sticky bodies, but they finally pulled apart.

"Want to try again?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can handle it!"

They held each other for a long time, talking in whispers about Gallifrey and old memories from the Academy. After a while, they went for another swim in the hot tub, then showered together in the bathroom off of the Doctor's real bedroom. There's really nothing like running naked through the halls of the TARDIS.

He made sure she was clean, licking her all over. He paid special attention to her clit, as she leaned against the shower wall in complete bliss.

They dried off, and chased each other back down to the wardrobe room, where they finally got dressed again. It was time for her to go back to the Master and their TARDIS, and move on with her new life. And it was time for him to head back to Gallifrey.

This was the day before he found out that he was a grandfather. Soon there'd be another person in the much more PG-rated TARDIS. He'd dismantle the MasterBot and hide it in his bedroom closet in shame. He would try to make up for accidentally being a deadbeat dad to his rebellious son by taking his granddaughter on adventures. How could he have missed so much time? Why didn't Ushas try to find him? She still didn't know, but shuddered at the thought of her later revenge.

Soon there'd be a new couple in the TARDIS. The female Doctor smiled as she remembered how Barbara and Ian thought that he didn't notice their own little adventures. The swimming pool room and the little bedroom off of the hot tub would get enough use, soon. But not by her. Not by him.

It was easier to control the TARDIS with two pilots, and they landed just down the street from the sidewalk cafe, just a couple minutes as the Master walked down the street. The earlier doctor waved at his two lovers as they left together in their own TARDIS. Amazed at his adventure, and the tiny hint at his future, he went back inside his own ship, now permanently a blue box, and flew through the vortex back to Gallifrey.


End file.
